Growing Up and Letting Go
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: AU, Multi-Chapter, Prompted Fic. Prompt: AU, Fairytale World where a Princess Emma and a Huntsman Graham grow up together/knowing each other. Thanks to Spaceroses on tumblr for the prompt!
1. Hide and Seek

**Growing Up and Letting Go**

**Here's another Gremma fic! I have always shipped them and now I find that writing about them is tons of fun, so expect some more. This is going to be a multi chapter fic, and I do have some ideas for the next chapters but if you have any drop me a PM. Thank you to Spaceroses on tumblr for the prompt: **

**AU fairy tale world where a Princess Emma and a Huntsman Graham grow up together/knowing each other. **

**Emma and Graham, aged 4 years old**

Emma's feet pounded the forest floor, as she ran from the man chasing her. Her bare feet dug into the soft grass, and dirt kicked up behind her, landing on her red dress. Her long blonde hair whipped through the air behind her, and she tripped on an upturned root. Her arms splayed out in front of her as she fell to the ground. The trees above her began to spin, and the man finally grabbed her. And began to tickle her.

"Daddy, stop it!" Emma yelled, laughing as her father tickled her more. James finally stopped and sat down beside her, a look of alarm coming across his face.

"Are you hurt, Emma?" he asked, touching a tender spot on her head from where she had fallen. Emma, having gotten her strength from her mother and stubbornness from her father, shook her head. "I'm okay Daddy, really."

Her father smiled, and threw her onto a piggy back before beginning to head back to the castle. The sun was beginning to set through the trees, but Emma wriggled free of her father's grip and fell off his back, pouting. She crossed her arms defiantly, and James laughed at how much she reminded him of Snow.

"Princess, we have to go, Mommy is not going to be happy," Charming said, crossing his arms, and mocking Emma.

"Just one more game Daddy! Please?" Emma gazed up at him with big, brown eyes and he easily gave in like he always did. "Fine, what do you want to play?" James asked, kneeling down to her level. "Hide and Seek, and you're it!" Emma yelled over her shoulder, running as fast as she could. Charming laughed, and hid his face against a tree, counting loudly. "1, 2, 3…"

Emma came into a clearing, whipping her head around to find somewhere to hide. The trees did not offer much concealment, but she finally saw a hollowed out log and climbed inside. She gazed outside at the forest, crawling farther in, trying to get away from the opening. Suddenly, she bumped into something, and almost screamed when she saw the outline of a young boy with curly hair next to her. He clamped a hand over her mouth, almost pulling her into a hug as he stared into her eyes: "Be quiet okay?"

Emma nodded, wondering what the boy was doing in the log, looking around, scared of coming out. Her father finally poked his head in the opening: "BOO!" Emma laughed and crawled out of the log, right into her father's embrace. He let her down onto the forest floor, as the boy slowly crawled to the opening but not completely into the forest. Charming looked down at Emma with a confused expression, before smiling at the boy and kneeling down to the log.

"Hey, what's your name son?" Charming asked, sounding sincere as he looked over the small boy. He had a tiny frame, thick curly brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Most alarming of all were his clothes, which were ripped and tattered, with mud staining them. There was also a single scar that ran near his chin, reminding Charming of his own. The boy looked up at Charming, a mix of hurt and fear in his eyes.

"Graham," the boy finally answered, and Emma smiled at him in reassurance. She took his small hand in her own, and the pair felt a small tingle down their spines. Graham climbed out of the log, never letting go of Emma's hand. A mutual smile broke out over both of their faces, and Emma looked away as she blushed a faint pink. Graham kept his eyes on her, keeping his hand locked on hers, finding comfort in her tight grip.

"Where the hell are you?" a loud, male voice broke through the trees, startling even James. The voice belonged to a large man, his clothes equal to that of Graham. Although he bore no real resemblance to the young boy, his eyes a steely blue that housed a look of anger. The man grabbed Graham away from Emma, causing James to protectively stand in front of his daughter. Emma peered at Graham from behind her father's legs, trying to not look as scared as she felt.

"Sir, is this your son? My daughter and I found him in this log," Charming looked over at Graham who looked down at his feet.

"Is that true Graham?" the man asked, anger rising in his voice. Graham nodded slowly, keeping his eyes locked onto Emma's. The man then simply smiled, a forced smile and shook James' hand. "Sorry for any trouble my son may have caused you. We were just out hunting and I lost track of him. We live in the village over the hill, and we need the food," the man explained.

"Oh, no trouble at all," Charming replied, smiling back at the man, although his was also a forced smile. The man turned away, tipping his hat to James and Emma. Graham turned his head to watch his father go, before slowly walking back over to Emma.

"Here, this way you'll always remember me. I hope we can stay friends," Graham whispered in her ear, smiled at her and pressed something into her hand. He then took off running before smiling at James one last time.

James laughed loudly while holding Emma's hand. "Seems like someone's got a crush!"

Emma hit him on the back, smiling up into his blue eyes before he hoisted her onto his back again. Emma kept one arm around James's neck, but clutched onto the object Graham had given her with the other. She slowly opened her hand and stifled a gasp as she saw what he had given her.

A silver necklace, with a small circular pendant and a single swan engraved in the middle. Emma smiled up at the trees, as she hoped that one day, she would meet the small boy with the crooked smile again, and they would be able to stay friends for a long time.

**Hope you liked it! Writing Gremma is so much fun, and I intend to do so even more hopefully in the future. Reviews would be amazing, and hope you stick around for chapter 2.**


	2. A Picnic For Two

**Chapter 2-A Picnic For Two**

**WOW. I can honestly say that I have never gotten as good a response for one of my fics as this one. Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, reviewed, alerted or even just read it. It means a lot to me that so many people like what I write! And on that note, I wanted to thank everyone by publishing super quickly. Again, the prompt for this story came from Spaceroses on tumblr. Hope I still do it justice!**

**Prompt:**** AU fairy tale world where a Princess Emma and a Huntsman Graham grow up together/knowing each other. **

**Emma and Graham, aged 6 years old**

* * *

"Mommy!" Emma shrieked, running into the castle's kitchen and into her mother's embrace. "How's my little girl?" her mother asked sweetly, continuing to pack a picnic lunch.

"Mommy, did you pack peanut butter and jelly sandwiches? They're Graham's favourite!"Emma commented, beaming up at her mother.

"Of course I did," her mother then saw someone enter the room, and smiled as she went to go check for something in the pantry.

Two hands clasped over Emma's eyes, and she struggled to pry them off. "Guess who?" the male voice asked, standing behind her. Emma shrugged, and then began to smile when she realized who it was.

"Daddy!" she yelled, spinning around to see her "captors" face. Graham's small smile lit up his face, but he crossed his arms and huffed. He pretended to be hurt as he turned away from Emma, but then she turned him around and brought him into a long hug. The tingle from the past two years still struck the two children, and they smiled but looked away. Emma and Graham had become friends quickly over the two years when they had first met, often seeing each other in the forest, or in the village. Emma still could not believe her luck at having met such a good friend in such a random occurrence, as she touched her swan necklace that he had given her.

Graham laughed and shook his head, smiling at Emma as he asked: "You still have that necklace on? Do you ever take it off?"

"Of course I do," Emma frowned looking down at the necklace which held her namesake. In truth, Emma had not taken if off for even a moment since Graham had given it to her, and she had no intention of ever doing so. Finally Charming entered the room, smiling at Graham before hoisting Emma up by the legs and letting her hang upside down.

"Daddy, let me go!" Emma laughed, trying to flip around as she hung by her feet. "If you say so Princess," suddenly Emma could feel herself falling. She screamed and Graham ran to catch her, but James easily scooped her out of the air and into his arms. Graham laughed and gazed up at Emma and her father laughing, as he set her back down on the ground.

"So, is everyone ready for our little picnic lunch?" her father asked, and Emma groaned. James looked down at her confused, before looking to Graham. Graham shrugged his shoulders, and Emma crossed her tiny arms across her chest.

"Daddy, do you have to come?" Emma wanted to spend the day with only her friend, and though she would not admit it, possibly her "crush". Graham looked on as Snow re entered the room, placing a plate of cupcakes in the basket before shutting it.

"Of course I do Princess! Who's going to protect you from the fire breathing dragons?" Charming asked, kneeling beside her. Emma laughed, "Daddy there is no such thing as fire breathing dragons in our kingdom!"

Her father gasped and then glanced to Graham before cupping his hand over his daughter's ear: "There's a rather bad looking one right over there," motioning to Graham jokingly. Emma gasped and hit her father playfully, before running back over to Graham. She took his hand, and he felt himself relax at her usual tight grip.

"Let's go everybody, to the picnic!" Charming called, leading everybody to their carriage. Snow and Charming sat across from Emma and Graham, smiling at the children as they looked out of the carriage with awe. After a rather bumpy ride, the carriage carrying the couple and children finally came to the little clearing in the woods, near the log where Emma had found Graham. Graham helped Emma down, and the two couples were left with their basket on the soft grass.

Snow quickly took some of the food, and took Charming by the hand. "Come along Charming, let's go eat over there," she motioned towards a spot farther away from the children, to give them some privacy.

Charming looked worriedly on at the two children: "But shouldn't I," he began, but was silenced as Snow led him away. He smiled at the pair and they were finally left alone.

Emma pulled out a sandwich for Graham and passed it to him, as they sat near each other on a blanket. Graham smiled at her and gasped: "Peanut butter and jelly? How did you know?" Emma shrugged and smiled grabbing herself one too. She gazed around at the forest, as the sunlight came glinting through the trees.

"How is it going with your dad?" Emma was almost afraid to ask the question that seemed to be eating at Graham. She knew how angry the man was, annoyed at his lack of status in the village and poverty.

"Fine, how is it going with you?" Graham looked down and sighed, munching his sandwich thoughtfully.

Emma wanted to ask more, but instead answered: "Great, my daddy's teaching me how to ride horses." Graham smiled at her as he pulled two cupcakes from the basket. Emma sat up straighter, her sweet tooth getting the best of her as she grabbed one. Graham laughed and began peeling his wrapper back slowly.

"Have you never had a cupcake before?" Emma asked, getting frosting all over her face. Graham shook his head in embarrassment, but Emma held out her hand and squeezed his. "Well I'm glad I was the one you were having your first one with," she smiled, and frosting coated the tip of her nose.

Graham reached across the basket, and used his thumb to wipe off the frosting. Suddenly, he found himself sitting right next to Emma. She gazed up at him, and he softly pressed his lips to hers. Emma sat back in shock, unbelieving that Graham had been the first one to do what they had both been thinking. She smiled at him, and was about to tell him how much she was sure that he was more then a friend to her, they heard a rustling between the trees. A horse burst through the trees, scaring the children. Graham's father looked on at them with anger filled eyes, and descended his horse.

Emma's parents burst through the trees, and Charming practically jumped in front of the children. Snow also stood behind her husband, looking over his shoulder in fear. "What do you want?" Charming asked, anger rising in his voice at the mans sudden entrance.

"I want to take back my son," he said, trying to reach through Charming's arm. Charming stepped in front of Graham protectively, and him and Emma exchanged glances behind her father. Snow reached out to take Emma's hand, and Emma took Graham's as if symbolizing they were like a family.

"Why have you traveled all the way out here? Graham and Emma were having a good time if you failed to notice," Charming crossed his arms defiantly, but he too was slightly scared of the bulky man.

"Dad, I was having a good time," Graham practically whispered. His father finally stepped past Charming and grabbed the boy, almost lifting him off his feet.

"I had no idea where my son was. Did you know that? Sorry for interfering on your little picnic your highnesses, but my son and I are leaving. And you" Graham's father looked down at Emma angrily. "You are forbidden from ever seeing Graham again."

Emma felt tears in her eyes as she watched Graham's father lead him towards the horse. Suddenly, Graham broke free from his father's grasp. He ran up to Emma, and planted a kiss on her cheek before whispering: "I'll see you again. I promise Emma."

Graham blinked back tears as he pulled away from her ear, his soft hair tickling her cheek. His father hoisted him onto the horse, and before Emma could blink, Graham was gone.

Charming continued to hold Snow's hand as he kneeled down to talk to Emma. She felt tears fall fast from her eyes, and her father hugged her close. "I'm so sorry Princess," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Why is he so mean Daddy?" Emma asked, not understanding why Graham's father was always so angry.

Emma looked down at her necklace, the silver swan catching the last of the sun's rays. It was her last real reminder of Graham, and she hoped she would see him again, someday.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! I have some ideas for the third chapter that I'm excited about. Let's just say that I may go back in time to tell someone's story! GASP! Anyway, reviews, favourites, or alerts would be amazing. Hope you stick around for chapter 3.**


	3. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 3-Dark Secrets**

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am that it took so long for me to update this. It was a really hard chapter to write, just because it was a little darker and focused on Graham's past. But fear not, I do have the weekend before starting school so I have a little more time to write. I promise that after this chapter, I'll return to the Gremma we know and love, I just thought it was important to show why Graham's father is so angry and evil. Hope you like it!**

**Graham, aged 3 years old**

* * *

Graham heard a knock at their old cabin door, and smiled. "Mommy!" he exclaimed, pushing himself up from the floor. His mother smiled at him as she pushed her way through the door, carrying a basket full of groceries. She wrapped him in a long hug, and set down the basket. Graham noted as he held his stuffed wolf, that his mother wore a look of sadness as she went about chopping the vegetables for a stew, the aroma wafting through the dingy kitchen.

"It's today isn't it?" Graham asked, his mother wiping away tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes, yes it is. Would you like to go now?" his mother asked, extending a bouquet of daisies out to Graham. Graham took them in his tiny hands, feelings his own tears well as they stepped out of the cottage and toward the forest. The pair remained silent until they came to a small hill, where a stone gravestone marked the grass. The gravestone was practically unmarked except for a single name: Blake.

Blake had died at a young age, a victim of the Ogre War that had started not long after Graham was born. Graham barely remembered his brother, but knew that they had been practically best friends. Graham's father had gone onto the battlefield to save his son, but it had been too late. His father dodged the oncoming blows of the opposing army, getting to hold his son one last time as he took his final breath.

Something had broken inside of Graham's father that day, and he had signed up for the men's army the next day. Although Graham's mother had begged him not to go, the wild look of revenge flickered in his eyes, and it had no intent of flickering out. For the next few months, the family had been well fed, and paid for, until another death rocked the family. Graham's father had watched one of his best friends die at the hands of another enemy, and he took the blame. Unable to escape the pain, Graham's father had taken to drinking, and when he wasn't a surly drunk, he was angry and furious at the world.

Graham shook these thoughts from his head as he laid the daisies on his brother's grave. His mother held him as he buried his face in her skirt, his tears staining the purple material slightly. They cast one final long look at the grave before walking away, the daisies scattering slightly across the ground. Graham held his mother's hand firmly as they opened the cabin door, knowing that his father had probably already been indulging in drink. His father sat in a chair at the table, eyes wild, his favourite whiskey clutched in his hand.

Graham's mother continued to chop vegetables for the stew, as if nothing was out of place. Graham sat silently across from his father, watching as the man swirled the whiskey around the bottle, eyes wide. Finally the stew was ready and the family sat down to eat, the small table shaking slightly as they did. Graham ate with careful spoonfuls, attempting not to anger his father, who's temper often meant he would lash out at those closest to him.

Graham's father stood, eyes wide, before throwing down his bowl onto the table and whirling around to face his wife.

"Stew again woman? Why must it always be stew. Damn it Eleana, is it really so hard to catch some meat?" his father's booming voice echoed in the small cottage, anger clearly taking over as he crossed his arms.

"Tristin, you know its hard for all of us. You being in the army hasn't raised enough money to support us and its," Graham's mother was interrupted when Tristin's hand suddenly slapped her cheek, leaving a red mark. Graham cowered in his chair, hoping his father would stop.

"Hard for all of us? I watched my son die Eleana, in my own arms. My best friend was murdered in front of me. Those are memories I can't erase no matter how much I drink, or how much I want them to just go away," Tristin was clearly at a breaking point, his hands covering his face, trying to stop shaking from both anger and sadness.

"Tristin I," Graham's mother looked into Graham's eyes, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Tristin's fist hit Eleana's eye, sending her sprawling backwards. As she attempted to get up again, he hit her more forcefully, his temper finally winning over his sadness. Graham broke the practical stillness of the scene by trying to stand in the middle of his parents. Suddenly, Graham's father held up the whiskey bottle, and attempted to bring it down onto Eleana's face. Graham turned his head just in time for the broken bottle to cut deeply into his chin. He let out a scream of pain as tears streaked down his face, shielding his face from further blows. Eleana wrapped her arms protectively around her son, before Tristin grabbed Graham by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"Get out of here you little brat," Tristin spit the words at Graham, who turned to flee to his small room. Tristin slammed the wooden door, blocking Graham from any means of escape from his room. Eleana's screams echoed around the cabin as Tristin continued his assault, and Graham burst into sobs as he covered his ears with his hands.

As he closed his eyes to block the world away, he heard his mother's quiet voice, reminding him of something she had told him long ago. Whenever he got scared or frightened, he should close his eyes, and count to ten to calm down.

"1, 2, 3…" Graham whispered to himself, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down. When he reached ten, he unblocked his ears and the cabin was quiet. Graham attempted to pry open the door, but his small body made any try to see his mother again futile. He crawled into bed, clutching his stuffed wolf to his chest, and falling into an uneasy slumber of nightmares.

* * *

Graham woke a few hours later to slight shuffling from the kitchen. Afraid for his mother and his own life, he quietly made his way into the kitchen. A darkened figure suddenly appeared near the door, and Graham braced himself with his hands at his sides. The figure stepped closer to the candlelit table, and Graham saw the tear streaked face of his mother. Her face bore many bruises and scars, the obvious object of Tristin's angered outburst. His mother reached out to Graham, and knelt down as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry Mommy," he whispered, tears falling fast into her hair. Eleana lifted her face from her son's shoulders, trying to hold her own tears at bay.

"No Graham, listen to me, I'm sorry. Your father's drinking has gotten out of hand, and I'm afraid his memories only make the pain deeper. I have to leave for awhile, because seeing me just reminds him of his pain and suffering, everything he's seen in the past. I need to protect you, and the only way to do that is to leave so he never thinks to lash out at you. One day, I will return, and I will make this right," Graham's mother's voice broke at the end of her speech, and her tears finally spilt.

Graham hugged his mother tightly as she picked a small brown sack of supplies off the ground, gazing down at him. She kissed his forehead one last time, and then suddenly remembered something.

Eleana drew a necklace from around her neck, the silver chain and pendant catching the quickly fading candle light. She pressed it into Graham's palm, and he looked down at the small swan engravement.

"Mommy, why are you giving this to me?" Graham asked, looking from the necklace to his mother in bewilderment.

"True love follows this necklace wherever it goes. Your father gave this to me on our wedding day, and now it's yours. I want you to give it to the girl who is your true love someday," Graham's mother smiled at him and began to open the door.

"But how do I know who my true love will be?" Graham asked, more confused then ever as he put the necklace around his neck.

"Trust me Graham, you will know when the time is right. And remember, true love isn't easy, but it must be fought for, because once you find it, it can never be replaced," with these words, Graham's mother finally closed the door to the cabin, walking out of Graham's life forever.

* * *

One year later, Graham and his father were still reeling over his mother leaving. His father was becoming increasingly hostile, and he knew that he would not stop until his drinking ended.

The fighting came to a climax as Graham and his father set off on another hunting trip. Graham's father scowled as they passed his brother's grave, his temper already having made an appearance when Graham had asked why his mother had not returned. The bruises across his face and arms were nothing compared to the loss he felt after his mother had left. He hadn't heard from her since, but she had stayed with him, her words about the necklace echoing in his mind.

Finally, Graham's father got off their wagon, and kept his son close at hand as they began their trek into the lush forest.

"Daddy, can't we just go to the market to pick some meat up?" Graham's words were met by yet another blow, this time from his father's powerful hand, almost knocking him to the ground.

"You still don't get it do you? We're barely scraping by Graham. Your mother left and now we need to do this to get by. You're the reason for all of this," Graham's father practically spit on his son's face. Graham felt his eyes well with tears, but he stood strong as his father turned his back on him. Suddenly, Graham felt his strength return, and knew that he had to get away from his father, and his anger before it was too late.

Graham ran through the forest, pushing fast through braches until he came to a hollowed out log. Not knowing where else to go, he pulled himself into the log and panted, terrified his father would return and inflict even more pain. He heard a sound at the near the end of the log, and whirled around to see a blonde haired girl, about his age, staring at him in fright. Graham wrapped his arms around her in a practical hug, as he clapped his hands over her mouth.

"Be quiet okay?" he whispered, and as the blonde girl nodded in his arms, Graham heard his mother's words again, "you will know when the time is right." In that moment Graham knew, despite his age, and limited understanding of the word, that she was his true love.

* * *

**Again, I am so incredibly sorry that I didn't update this as fast as I did. I've been super busy these past few days, but I promise I'll update faster if I can. Everyone's response to this has been amazing, and I thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow or favourite because it encourages me to keep writing. Also a quick explanation on three things: 1) Daisies are supposed to symbol childhood innocence so because Graham's brother died at a young age, I wanted to reinforce that. 2) The name Tristin means Riot, Angry, and sad. Sounds like Graham's dad doesn't it? 3) Any Losties might remember that Jack told Kate to count to ten (I think) whenever she needed to calm down. Thanks again for the response, and more Graham and Emma moments will be coming at you soon!**


	4. The Biggest Splash

**Chapter 4- The Biggest Splash**

**I am so SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I do have a good excuse though, it was my first week of school so I barely had any time to write. I promise I'll try to have it up sooner, although I am starting my first ever job this week! Thanks again for waiting for the chapter, and I hope you like it. This starts a little after chapter 2. **

**Emma and Graham, aged 8 years old.**

* * *

It had been months since Emma had seen Graham. Although she was only eight, she felt this void whenever she did not see him. She held fast to her swan necklace often, it was one of the only things that she had that reminded her of him. Emma went to the stables one day, eager to begin another riding lesson with her dad.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the hay, near one of her horses. She drew the shovel from behind a post, holding it firmly as she poked the bale. Emma screamed as a curly brown haired boy poked his head out from behind the barrel, smiling widely at her.

Emma gasped and threw her arms around his neck. Graham smiled into her long blonde hair, and pulled back, still smiling widely at her.

"You came back Graham?" Emma asked, holding her necklace and looking down at her feet.

"I couldn't leave you forever. My dad is just at the market, so I snuck away for an hour or so," Graham ran a small hand through his hair, taking Emma's.

Emma noticed his clothes were still dirty, and she frowned. Graham took her face in his hands, and looked right into her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you again, I promise Emma," Graham practically whispered, but was cut short by the sounds of someone approaching. Emma smiled as Graham pushed her behind him. Although they were children, Graham would always protect her.

"Graham, long time no see. How have you been?" James smiled down at the two children, kneeling slightly although they were getting taller.

"Fine, just fine," Graham mumbled, looking down at his worn boots, small tears running down his cheeks. James brought him into a hug, and the little boy clung onto him, happy to have almost a real father figure in his life.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" James asked, eyes lighting up as he winked at Emma.

Graham pouted, crossing his arms as he sat on the forest floor, yet again. Emma laughed and dismounted her horse, pulling him back up to standing. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Emma blushed as she looked away. Her father laughed and patted Graham on the back, lifting him back onto his horse.

Graham smiled down at him gratefully, and started to ride again, pure determination running through him. Emma followed his easily, her long hair whipping behind her as she passed him. He smiled at her and urged his horse somewhat faster, still getting used to the feeling. At last he felt comfortable on the horse, and he spread out his arms as if he were flying.

Graham had never felt so strongly, he felt free in that moment. The wind whipped through his hair, and he steadied himself again, yelling to Emma behind him. Suddenly, his horse stopped abruptly at a large pond, and he clung onto the animal as he got off. Emma laughed and brought her horse to a gentle stop, clearly more experienced.

"What is this place?" Graham asked, looking around in wonder. The rocky bank led to the pond, and sunlight glinting through the trees shone across the water.

Emma took his hand leading him to the edge, and peering down into the water. "It's called Lake Nosdos. There used to be this evil mermaid that lived here. Once my daddy told me that she disguised herself as my mommy and so he," Emma started, but James arrived at the lake and stopped her, a slight red coating his cheeks.

"Now Emma I think someone wants to go into the pond!" Charming grabbed her around the waist, and pretended to launch her into the water.

"1, 2,3" Charming yelled, and Emma, laughing, sailed through the air and into the water.

Graham smiled as he saw her come up for air, shaking her head. "C'mon Graham, get in!" she yelled, splashing him.

Graham laughed somewhat nervously, and dove into the water. He snuck up around Emma, and hugged her from behind. He was slightly taller then her, and he smiled down at her long blonde curls, now drenched with pond water. Emma turned around in his arms, smiling at him before splashing him with water.

"Hey! Get back here!" Graham laughed, running after her. Emma giggled, and ran out of the water, hiding behind her father. Graham pulled himself up onto a rock, standing and looking over at Emma.

"Want to have a contest?" Graham asked, somewhat shyly. Emma nodded, and swam over to the rock quickly. He held out his hand and helped her up, the tingle still there.

"Biggest splash, and your dad can judge," Graham smiled over at James, who gave him a thumbs up. He stuck his tongue out at Emma, before running up to the edge of the rock and jumping. He wrapped his arms around his legs, a cannonball. Graham hit the water, making a fairly large splash.

Emma shrieked as some of the water splashed her, and she crossed her arms frowning. Graham laughed, getting back on the rock and shaking his head. Emma could not help but smile as she watched him sit down next to her. James smiled at the scene, happy that Emma had found a boy who made her happy. Emma walked to the edge, peering over and bracing herself for the cold water. She closed her eyes, and let the warm breeze coat her cheeks, as she smiled.

Graham slowly sat up, looking over at James. Charming tilted his head in confusion, and Graham raised a finger to his lips to keep him silent. James bowed his head and let out a chuckle, knowing what Graham was about to do. Just as Emma prepared herself to jump, two hands pressed into her back and she felt herself fall off the edge.

Graham was doubled over in laughter, but helping her up the rock again. Emma frowned, and then a small smile came over her face as she realized Graham was near the edge.

In a sudden movement, Emma grabbed Graham's hand to push him into the pond. Graham grabbed Emma's hand while falling into the water, pulling her in. Emma stood, gasping and gestured angrily to her now soaking self.

"Sorry Em," Graham smiled at her, and taking her hand led her back over to her father.

"I think Graham had the biggest splash of the day," James grinned down at him, as Graham smiled and raised his arms into the air.

"Daddy, aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Emma asked, pouting, and crossing her tiny arms across her chest.

"Sorry Princess," James said, then reached out and began to tickle her. Emma fell onto the bed of rocks, her face turning red as she laughed.

"Daddy, stop! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Emma continued to giggle, but her father laughed and continued to tickle her anyway.

Graham watched the scene from a distance, happy to see father and daughter laughing and together. He sighed deeply, and then froze when he looked at Emma. The light was fading fast against her hair, and he turned around to watch the sun begin to sink below the trees. His stomach quickly dropped as he realized his father would find out he had snuck away. Tears began to fill his eyes as he realized that his father would punish him for sneaking away.

James laughed breathlessly, and turned his head to look at Graham. The young boy stood rooted to the ground, the last of the sunlight catching his face. He turned to look at James, and his heart plummeted as he realized what Graham was afraid of. James quickly strode over to Graham, wrapping the boy in a hug, and ruffling his hair.

Graham buried his face in James' jacket, tears slightly staining it as he trained his brown eyes up into his blue ones. James heart nearly broke as he kneeled down to be closer to the boy, knowing that his father would be furious. Emma finally realized this and ran over to Graham, hugging him around the neck. Graham let several tears fall into Emma's hair, and Emma squeezed him tighter, understanding his father's ways.

Graham finally let go, knowing it was time to go. Emma and Charming stood together, watching him start up the bed of rocks, tripping slightly. Tears fell fast from Graham's eyes, and he did not turn around when James yelled to him.

"Graham, I hope everything works out. You'll be fine, I promise. Come find us if you ever need anything, ever."

Graham turned around to wave at the pair, and focused his eyes on Emma as he gave one last small smile and disappeared into the trees, and from her life once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will feature Emma and Graham at age 10, so hope you stick around. Did anyone else read the Gremma letter from that game? It was so beautiful, forever shipping. Anyway, I'd love reviews, favourites or follows if you can.**


	5. Under the Stars

**Chapter 5-Under the Stars**

**Again, another HUGE apology from me that this chapter is so late. Basically school was crazy busy this week, and I just started my first job so there wasn't that much time to write. But I will hopefully have the next chapter up sooner, so hope you enjoy!**

**Graham and Emma, aged 10 years old**

* * *

Graham sat on a grassy hill near his house, admiring the view of the village below. In the distance, he could see the grande castle shining, and smiled as he thought of Emma. They had not seen much of each other the past two years, but it had been just enough to reassure Graham that he did love Emma.

Suddenly, Graham heard the sound of hooves approaching, and he dove behind a near rock cowering in fear in case it was his father. A hand clasped over his mouth, and he struggled at the arm until he heard a laugh. A familiar laugh. Smiling to himself, Graham caught the rider by surprise as he flipped them onto the grass, and sat above them, looking down onto the face of someone very familiar. Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Graham asked, smiling down at her. Emma smiled up at him, blushing slightly that he was so close to her.

"Came to see you of course! I was wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure through the forest?" Emma's eyes gleamed, as she stared into Graham's brown ones. Unbeknowdst to Graham, Emma curled her hand into a fist, and punched him in the chin, sending him flying. Graham turned around in surprise, and Emma stood up, laughing to herself as she pulled him up.

"I'll come with you, if I get to ride in front," Graham winked at her before standing up on the rock and hoisting himself onto the horse. He reached for Emma's hand and she smiled at him as he pulled her onto the horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and her face blushed a light pink as she felt the ever present tingle. Graham smiled one last time before he whipped the reins, causing the horse to speed off through the forest. Emma smiled to herself as she watched the trees whip by, Graham smiling widely as they made their way deep into the horse.

They finally stopped in a meadow, the greenry and flowers catching their eyes, as Graham helped Emma down from the horse slowly, and they both lay down in the grass. Emma turned her head to smile at Graham, and Graham took her hand, smiling as the tingle ran down both of them.

"I've always loved this forest. My daddy used to take me here when I was younger and it's always been my favourite place in the whole world," Emma sat up straighter, closing her eyes as the sunlight lit up her face. Graham nearly gasped at how pretty she looked, and he took this opportunity to kiss her cheek. Emma gasped and blushed pink, letting go of his hand.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, holding her hand up to her cheek, still smiling widely.

"You uh looked really pretty," Graham answered, this time his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you," Emma replied, standing up and putting in a mock curtsey. Graham laughed and stood up as well. Emma thought for awhile before grinning and playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she yelled, running to find a place to hide in the forest. Graham chuckled before hiding his face against the tree. "1,2,3"

Emma hid behind a large oak tree, breathing heavily. She heard something approaching and squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly stepped to the other side of the tree but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Emma screamed but Graham just stood laughing, as he helped her up from falling over in fear.

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, earning another laugh from Graham.

"That wasn't funny!" Emma said angrily, continuing to glare at him.

"I caught you, you're it," Graham motioned to the forest, as if he was about to start running.

"But you snuck up on me, that doesn't count," Emma pouted again, but with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Do you really think you can get me to do what you want with that pout?" Graham asked, smiling at her as she rested against the tree. Emma quickly made a getaway, running into the forest again, yelling: "I'm getting you to do what I want right now!" Graham stood stunned, as Emma laughed and ran into the forest, looking for somewhere else to hide.

* * *

The children played for hours, running through the forest. Although Emma had been caught numerous times, her pout and cute arm crossing had won Graham over, and by the time they were too tired to keep going, Graham had lost everytime. As Graham helped Emma back up on the horse, she had no desire to let him forget it either.

"I won everytime," Emma shouted happily, as Graham sat up on the horse and helped her up. Graham rolled his eyes jokingly as they galloped back to the hill, the sun sinking far below the horizon line. He helped Emma down and they lay side by side, watching as the first stars made their appearance. Graham turned his head to smile at Emma, and she did the same as they looked back up at the stars. Emma was thankful for the darkness as Graham took her hand, and she blushed. He gestured to the stars with his other hand.

"My mom used to teach me about the stars before she left. They all mean something," Graham smiled up at the stars, and although she was young Emma felt her heart break for him. She hoped his mother would come back soon. They stared at the sky for several minutes before Graham finally broke the silence.

"There's the big dipper," Graham said gesturing to the stars. Emma smiled as she pointed out their astrology signs, and Graham looked up smiling at the brightest star in the sky.

"See that one? It's called the north star. It's one of the brightest ones in the sky," Graham squeezed Emma's hand and she instantly forgot about all the things that had happened to them through the years.

"That's our star, as long as you see it, you gotta remember that I'm always there," Graham gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, and she stared up at the star. The north star twinkled and danced as Emma and Graham lay on the hill side, hand in hand. For a moment they forgot about all the problems they had faced and that were yet to come, and focused on their feelings for each other that were now hard to deny.

* * *

**Also sorry that this chapter was a little shorter. I have some pretty good ideas for the next chapter, so hope you stick around for that and please review! Next chapter, Emma and Graham will be 12. May have some interesting turns there…**


	6. The Letter

**Chapter 6-The Letter**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. School and work has been crazy this last week. But it's now the holidays so I had more time to work on this. Thank you so much for continuing to read, review, favourite and alert, it really does make my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit more of a Charming family chapter, but there is mention of Graham a few times. Thanks again!**

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Emma had seen Graham. A year and a half of Emma never seeing her best friend, her adventure guide, her star gazer. She felt enveloped with sadness every time she thought of the last time she had seen him.

_They had been sitting on a hill, the same hill that they had watched stars on just a few short months ago. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Emma asked, twirling a dandelion between her fingers. She smiled down at her swan necklace as it caught the light and shone._

"_I think I might leave my dad and my house soon," Graham's eyes filled with tears, thinking of his mother and how he could not stand his life anymore. Emma held up her hand and wiped away Graham's tears smiling at him._

"_Where are you going to go?" Emma asked, her voice catching as her eyes filled with tears, thinking of Graham leaving her all over again. She looked out at the forest, sun catching the tops of the trees as she thought of all the happy memories they had had. _

"_I, I don't know," Graham answered, taking her hand and giving her a small smile. Graham began to inch closer to Emma, until he was sitting right next to her. Emma blushed deeply as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He began to lean towards her when suddenly a booming voice rang out, startling the pair._

"_Graham, get your lazy ass home this instant. We need to pack for the market tomorrow," his father yelled, and Graham's face fell. He quickly placed a quick kiss on Emma's cheek before standing up to go. _

"_Promise me you'll at least come see me sometime, or write?" Emma asked, not wanting him to go. Graham took the necklace in his hands and smiled down at the charm, as if he knew something Emma did not. _

"_I promise," he whispered, and with that he left Emma standing on the hill. Alone once more._

Emma snapped out of the day dream as she stood on her balcony, the bright sunshine warming her face. She smiled as she thought of him, and again held the charm that meant so much to her. She heard her father call to her from outside the door, and she quickly threw herself back into bed, pretending to sleep. Even though she was now almost a teenager, Emma still loved to act like a kid around her father.

"Emma are you awake?" her father asked, making his way towards the edge of the bed. Emma smiled to herself, and suddenly leaped onto his back.

"ATTACK!" Emma screamed, laughing as she sat in a piggy back position on her father's back. Her father laughed, and tried to jokingly pull her arms from around his neck. She held on tightly, when suddenly he fell onto her bed, eyes closed. His back hit the bed sheets with a thud, and Emma shook her father as she sat beside him.

"Dad? Daddy are you okay?" she asked worriedly. James' eyes popped open, and he tickled Emma as she screamed.

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore! Stop!" Emma laughed though, trying to stop her father. He laughed and finally stopped. Emma sat up, and grinned at her father.

"Why are you waking me up anyway?" Emma asked, although she already knew the answer. James smiled at her, and although she had gotten much taller and bigger, he threw her over his shoulder.

"It's your 12th birthday of course! And I think this princess deserves to be carried down the stairs," James laughed as they began to make their way down the winding staircase towards the kitchen.

"Dad, let me down," Emma yelled, pounding her fists on his back. They both burst into laughter as they entered the kitchen, seeing the massive breakfast Snow had laid out for Emma.

"Charming, you're going to throw your back out!" Snow pouted at him, and James lifted Emma down to the ground, ruffling her hair. He placed a kiss on her lips before Emma wrapped her mother in a hug.

Snow stood with Emma's arms around her, unsure of how to react. Emma had been fairly closed off since Graham left, but Snow was glad she was finally letting down her walls. She wrapped her daughter in a hug, kissing the top of her head and smiling as Emma squeezed tighter. Emma finally let go and sat down at the table with her parents.

They all began to eat in relative silence, before Charming began to douse his pancakes with syrup.

"Charming, really? Must you use the entire bottle?" Snow asked, frowning at him. Charming laughed and continued until his pancakes were practically drowning.

"Of course I do! What's some pancakes without maple syrup right?" Charming asked, winking at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes as her parents 'fought'.

"Well they're just fine without it," Snow replied making a face at him.

"If you say so damsel in distress," Charming smiled to himself as he picked up his fork.

"What did you just call me?" Snow asked, the anger in her voice giving way to a playfulness.

"You heard me, damsel in distress," Charming answered, careful not to drip syrup on his leather outfit.

"That's rich coming from a man who got kicked into the river, by a girl!" Snow winked at him.

"And then I saved your life! Are you complaining Frosty?" Charming asked, winking at her.

Emma smiled as her parents exchanged a kiss, clearly not ones to 'fight.' Emma shielded her eyes as her father attempted to deepen the kiss, clearly forgetting she was there at all.

"Ahem!" Emma fake coughed, and her parents broke away, red with embarrassment.

"Umm sorry Emma," Charming said, placing a cupcake with a lit blue star shaped candle in front of her and smiling. He and Snow stood beside Emma as they sang Happy Birthday, in a very out of key tone.

"Make a wish Princess," Charming smiled down at her, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut.

"_I wish that Graham will come back, and for him to tell me how he really feels."_

Emma blew out the candle, and opened her eyes smiling up at her parents. Her father smiled over at her, running his hand across her head as her blonde hair curled out.

"What did you wish for?" Charming asked, winking at her as Snow got to cleaning up the mess they had made at the table.

"Not telling," Emma smiled at him, crossing her arms defiantly and lifting her head to look up at him. Charming smiled wistfully before again hoisting his daughter over his shoulder, laughing as she hit him against the back. Snow looked over at them and smiled as Charming picked up two of his practice swords from the wall. He crossed the floor, and carefully stepped around the table, Emma still balanced carefully on his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed Snow, Emma sighing as she swung around on his shoulder. Snow smiled at him, and waved them out the door.

The sun shone down on the pair as they made their way into the forest. The trees offered a canopy to the sunshine, and Charming drew his sword out. Emma laughed and pointed hers in his direction. They stood a few feet away from each other, swords at the ready.

"You ready birthday girl?" Charming continued to point his sword at her, laughing as she stood firmly planted to the ground.

"Oh it's on!" Emma yelled, lunging at her father's sword. He easily deflected it, and soon, echoes of wood were heard around the forest, admist the laughter and various curses from both father and daughter.

Emma finally hit Charming in the stomach, and he doubled over, falling to the ground. She kicked his sword from his hand, and smiled as she lightly jabbed her sword to his neck.

"I win!" Emma said, smiling down at her father as he stared up at her in surprise. Suddenly, a sly look came over Charming's face as he grabbed the end of Emma's sword out of her hand. He flung her over his back again, laughing as he held her sword out so she could not reach. Emma blew out a breath as she flipped off her father's back, laughing as he whirled around in surprise. They continued to fight back and forth until Emma felt something against her back. The log her and Graham had first hid in stared back at her, and she felt tears in her eyes.

Charming ran his hand over the log, standing next to his daughter. "You miss him a lot don't you?" Charming asked, wrapping an arm around his daughter. Emma sighed, the tears now threatening to spill over.

"Yeah, I do," she spoke quietly, never taking her eyes off of the fallen tree. Charming kissed the top of her head and they turned away from the tree.

"Let's go home," Charming said, never taking his arm off his shoulders as they walked back toward the castle, swords in hand. Emma stared after the tree long after it was no longer in sight, wishing she could go back to that first time they had met.

* * *

A few hours later, Emma sat down on her balcony again, her pyjamas blowing slightly in the breeze. She looked out on the lake, the moonlight coating the castle walls. The door squeaked quietly, as Snow and Charming pushed the door open. They held an aged envelope, and Snow cleared her throat.

"Emma, honey? We have something for you," Snow spoke quietly, handing Emma the envelope. Across the front, Emma's name was written in messy cursive, and she smiled as she recognized Graham's messy writing.

"We just got this delievered, we thought it would be better to receive on your birthday," Charming spoke this time, smoothing her hair. Charming and Snow smiled at her one last time before leaving the room.

Emma slowly tore open the envelope, smiling as she held up the letter. Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she read the letter, and the words became blurred.

_Emma,_

Should I write the word dear? I'm not sure, it seems kinda fancy. I'm writing this to you because I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know why. Maybe this letter will help things, but the sad thing is I don't know if I can ever see you again.

Today was an okay day. My dad only yelled at me a few times, and I managed to get through the day. I went out into the forest, to that place where we first met. Do you remember it? It was that log that's fallen over, and we were sitting in it and I could not stop thinking about you after you left. I felt this tingle too, it started when you held my hand. Did you feel it? I hope you can remember if you did, because I still feel that whenever I think of you. I need to tell you a few things though.

That necklace I gave you was special. My mom told me that I should give it to my true love. I think that's what I'm feeling with you Emma, true love. But I'm not sure, because nobody will tell me. And I'm scared of it, which sounds weird but it's true. Whenever I get scared though, I just think of you. Because thinking of you makes me smile, and remember that I'm not alone.

Can I tell you some secrets? It's kind of embarrassing, but I want to tell you. Sometimes when no one else is around, I pretend to talk to you. Out loud. I pretend that you're still there beside me, telling me everything will be fine. I do it only when I'm laying in bed at night, listening to dad yell at how life is this bad. It makes me feel safer, knowing I can talk to you. My other secret is I'm leaving. I don't know where, or when but it will be soon. I'm going to try to live on my own for a bit, as scary as that is. My dad doesn't love me, and I'm too afraid of him to stay. Please don't try to find me. Maybe some day I'll find you though, and tell you how much you mean to me. Some day.

_Graham_

Emma read over the letter again and again, pausing at the end, the words meaning more to her now that Graham was gone. She held the letter to her heart, wishing he had never left. Wishing things were back to the way they were when they had first met. Wishing Graham's father had not hurt him so. Wishing he had never let her go by leaving.

Wishing they had never grown up and let go.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though Graham was only mentioned. I promise he will show up in the next chapter though. Thank you for continuing to read this even though I haven't been able to update in awhile. Please review if you can and until next chapter!**


	7. Begin Again

**Chapter 7-Begin Again**

**I honestly feel HORRIBLE for not updating sooner. School has been way crazier then I thought it would be recently and work is just winding down a little so I finally had time to write. I am SO sorry that I didn't get this done until now, and I promise if I can I'll get you the next chapter sooner then this one. This chapter does have some cute Charming family moments and an ending I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. Thank you so much for sticking with this for all this time, and I am so grateful to everyone who has favourited, alerted, reviewed or read it. It really does mean a lot to me. The title of the chapter is named after one of my new favourite Taylor Swift songs. It perfectly captures Graham and Emma's relationship right now because of their ups and downs, and them trying to begin something new. Special thanks to my beta, and snowandjames4eva, who has put up with my non updating and my constantly asking her for title or just small ideas. They are honestly the best. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Emma and Graham, aged (about) 14 years old**

* * *

Emma sat looking out at the moon lit water under the castle. She sighed as her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes, and held her breath as a wolf howled in the distance. The wolves had always reminded her of Graham, the wide eyed and wild boy she was sure she was in love with. Now that she was a teenager, she knew these feelings were much more then a child hood crying. She hadn't seen Graham in a long time, and hoped he was not still in the forest. Emma suddenly had an idea, she had to find him again.

She slipped past her door and walked slowly down the grande hallway. Two of her father's swords lay against the wall, and they came crashing down as Emma walked into them accidentally.

"Shit!" Emma whispered, picking them back up and trying to sneak out quietly. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, speaking low to not wake anyone else in the house.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Emma closed her eyes and turned around, wishing she had been quieter. Snow stood down the hall, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders from the cold.

"I just. I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry," Emma could not explain, she blew out a breath as her mother came closer.

"Why are you up so late? Where are you going?" Snow asked, looking Emma up and down as if she knew she were going out somewhere even this late at night.

"I just. I need to find Graham, it's been too long since I've seen him. I can't take it anymore, I need to go look for him," Emma replied, feeling tears well in her eyes already. Snow finally reached Emma, and held out her hands to her daughter. Emma kept in her tears, before Snow finally hugged her daughter. She finally let the tears flow as Snow held fast to her daughter, smiling behind her back.

"Emma, you can go, I won't stop you," Snow let go of her daughter, but still held her hand, brushing her tears away in the dark. Emma looked confused at her mother but smiled as her mother held onto her hand. She was about to turn around when she replied to her mother.

"I'm sorry that I'm like this Mom. I just, I know we don't talk as much but I could never ask for a better mother, thanks for the advice," Emma smiled, and stiffened when Snow let out a sob and hugged her daughter, nearly lifting her off her feet. Snow finally let go, and Emma smiled at her one last time before carefully closing the door.

Emma walked through the forest, whipping her head around at every noise. She clutched her nightgown around herself, as the sticks beneath her feet snapped. The cold wind blew, creating a chill beneath the full moon. A wolf howled in the distance, and Emma wished Graham was there to protect her. Or at least keep her warm.

* * *

Graham watched from a distance as Emma made her way through the forest, a look of terror in her eyes. He knew she was looking for him, but he was much too afraid of how angry she would be for everything he had done to her. He had been living in the woods for some time, and this time apart from Emma just reassured him of his feelings for her. Suddenly, as Graham was making his way to a tree closer to the clearing a branch snapped beneath his boots. He held his breath as he hid behind the tree, and teared up when he heard Emma's small voice.

"Graham? Are you out there?" Emma asked, whirling her head around and trying to spot him in the darkness. She felt tears in her eyes as she realized she would probably never see him again, despite her trying to find him.

"If you're there, I uh wrote you a letter. It was kind of a stupid thing to do, but I thought you should hear back from me, and I just wanted to say," Emma paused, hoping he was listening out there. "I mean every word." With that, Emma left the letter she had carefully written on a nearby rock, hoping he would find it. She gazed at the letter one last time, a single tear slipping down her cheek as she made her way back towards the castle.

Graham watched the scene unfold from behind the tree, eager to read the letter that obviously meant so much to Emma. He watched her go, his heart tearing into pieces as he heard her quiet sob. Waiting until he was sure she was gone, he picked up the letter and read.

_Dear Graham,_

I miss you. More then I ever thought I would until you left. Maybe it's because you were one of the only true friends I've ever had, but I know it's something much more then that. This may be what you told me, true love, because I can't get you out of my head and I have no idea why. That's why I'm sorry that you left, I wish I could have told you sooner. I just didn't know if what I was feeling was truly real.

I've never told anyone. Not my mom or my dad, I wanted you to know you could trust me. I wish I had known before what I had been feeling, but now I know. It's love, Graham. It makes me scared to admit it now, but I have to tell you the truth. I know now that you feel the same, and I hope someday you can come back. And we can start from a real place. Never forget that I love you, and I'm always here. Always.

_Emma_

Graham felt tears well in his eyes, and he let out a chuckle. The words were so very _Emma, _and he could feel her meaning behind every one. His fingers gripped around the worn paper, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. Darkness was falling, and Graham made a final decision for the next morning to visit the one place he had been avoiding for a year and a half. The castle.

* * *

Emma could not sleep that night. She tossed and turned as nightmares plagued her mind. She imagined Graham being taken over by wolves, his screams echoing through the trees as the full moon cast a pale glow on the forest. She shot up and let out a sob, wrapping her blankets around her as sweat poured down her face. The nightmare had looked so real, Graham's face masked in terror. Emma kept her blankets around her, and hopped off her bed. The door squeaked slightly as she peered around the corner, making her way down the grande hallway to one of her favourite rooms in the entire castle.

Emma peeked into the door. She could see her parents sleeping forms through the darkness, and tip toed across the room towards the bed. A smile crossed her face as she saw her parents fingers intertwined in the middle of the bed. She poked her father's back and bit back a laugh as he groaned. James turned onto his back and peered into his daughter's terrified eyes. He held out a hand, giving hers a reassuring squeeze.

"Emma, what is it?" Charming asked, squeezing her hand once more. Emma felt a single tear slip down her cheek, feeling a little childish.

"I just had this night mare about Graham. It seemed so real, and I was just really scared, so…" Emma paused, choking on her words slightly. Charming turned his head to look at his wife, a small sleepy smile on her face as she continued to doze. He gestured to Emma to crawl into bed beside him. Emma smiled as her father hugged her close, resting his arm against hers. "I'm here Em, you're gonna be fine," her father whispered, finally letting sleep overcome him. Emma felt her eyes shutting and finally close as she finally felt truly safe in her father's arms.

Snow woke suddenly, feeling movement next to her. She rested her chin against her husband's arm, looking down on her daughter and Charming sleeping, looking finally relaxed. Snow let her head fall back onto the pillow, smiling slightly at her family together. She felt Charming's hand reach for hers, and her smile grew as their fingers intertwined. The entire Charming family finally fell asleep, each feeling the blanket of love and safety envelope each of them.

* * *

The next morning, rain pounded on the roof of the castle, a loud burst of thunder awakening the family. Emma hid her face beneath the sheets, forcing Charming to laugh and carry her downstairs to the kitchen. Snow smiled as she made the hot chocolate, setting steaming mugs onto the table. Charming placed a quick kiss on her cheek, setting a deep blush alight on her face. Emma laughed at her parents interactions, sitting down with her mug. The three sat silent as they sipped their cocoa, Emma's thoughts miles away and on Graham. Another thunderclap caused Emma to almost dive under the table, fear rocking through her right to her toes. Snow came up behind her daughter, giving her a long hug as their cheeks touched.

"Are you sure you're okay Emma?" Snow asked, genuine concern lighting up her eyes. Emma had to smile through slight tears at her mother's concern.

"I'm…I'm fine Mom, I promise," Emma answered, giving her a small smile and continuing to sip her cocoa. Suddenly, a loud sound echoed through the castle and Emma sat ready to hide from the noise again. Charming threw his wife a questioning glance as he stood up to answer the door. Standing, Snow crept closer to Emma, shielding her with her body in case of an ambush. Emma peered over her mother's shoulder as her father opened the door. There, standing in the doorway was none other than Graham.

Emma, barely able to hold back her emotions ran to embrace him, crushing her to him. Graham looked startled towards her parents, smiling widely at them. He walked Emma out the door into the drizzling rain. Emma held up her hands to the sky as the rain poured down, a serious look on Graham's face. They began to walk away from the castle nearing the darkening forest. Emma turned around abruptly, finally confronting Graham after almost a year and a half of silence.

"Why the hell did you leave?" she asked angrily wanting answers. Graham shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants not wanting confrontation. The echoes of the forest noises could be heard all around them, as they continued to stand beneath the rain.

"I didn't want to face you after I left. I should've stayed here, but I couldn't and that was one of the hardest things to do. I needed to escape and just leave my dad, but I couldn't do that without hurting you. It was the worst thing I've ever had to do was leave you. And I wanted to come back, I really did," Graham closed his mouth, at a loss for words as Emma continued to glare at him.

"I know you were scared of your dad Graham, but I could have helped you. I was in arms reach, and you didn't try to find me. You ran away thinking it would be better for all of us. I never forgot and it didn't get any better, it never got better. And I loved you, more then anything. I realized that after you left, when you weren't there anymore to admit your feelings too. Do you know that feelings? When the world sort of blows you backward, and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you…he isn't there. You could have told me before you left, but you weren't there," Emma lowered her voice, continuing to grasp at her remaining feelings, emotion bottled up inside of her as a tear slipped down Graham's face. The rain finally began to pour down, making sight nearly impossible. Graham took hold of Emma's hand and whispered: "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Graham turned to leave, taking two steps before Emma yelled after him, tears mixing with the rain falling down her face.

"So you're just gonna leave me all over again?" Emma yelled to his back, a silent sob escaping her lips.

Suddenly, Graham turned around, making his way towards her. He took Emma's face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers. Emma melted into his embrace, smiling widely. As the rain poured down into the couple's hair, their lips met again and again. Graham deepened the kiss, lifting Emma into the air around her waist. They twirled beneath the ceiling of raindrops, finally feeling whole. Emma laughed and finally broke the kiss for breath. Their foreheads touched as they both smiled, looking deeply into the others eyes.

"No. I'll never leave you again, I promise. I remember all my feelings as a kid I never really forgot. Thank you," Graham smiled, still holding Emma's face in his hands. Emma gave him a watery smile, the rain now soaking through their jackets.

"For what?" Emma asked, a soft chuckle emanating from her. Graham's eyes lit up with the same bright light she had first seen when they had held hands as kids.

"For believing in me, and still holding on after so long," Graham finally let go of Emma's face, brushing away a spare lock of soaking hair from her face. Emma grabbed the collar of Graham's jacket, pulling him close again.

"I always will," Emma whispered, this time pulling Graham into a kiss. A kiss full of promises, beliefs, hopes and dreams. And with this kiss, Graham and Emma truly declared their feelings, and promised to never let go again.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Again, I promise to try my absolute best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was great to finally write a chapter that had Graham and Emma happy, because that's all I've ever wanted for them. Hope you liked it, and please review, favourite or alert if you can. Next chapter will have a ball (not sure if that's how you spell it, so dance) and some more Graham and Emma moments of course. Until next chapter!**


	8. Coming Home

**Chapter 8-Coming Home**

**Yikes. As per usual, I let this chapter get away from me in terms of time management. I really do hope you guys forgive me for this being late. I worked pretty hard on it, but with work and school, I've been pretty swamped lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Emma and Graham, aged 16 years old**

* * *

"Oh Emma, you look beautiful," Snow smiled brightly at mother and daughter's reflections in the mirror. Emma bit back a groan as she stared at her red dress. She had to admit she looked nice, but casual clothes were more…her. Snow danced around the room, her purple dress spinning as she took Emma by the hands. Emma had to laugh as they spun around the room together, becoming a blur of red and purple. Both finally got so dizzy that they fell onto the plush bed, laughing hard. Snow brushed Emma's hair away from her face, smiling at her. Wary of all the attention, Emma looked away but smiled to herself at her mother's love.

Suddenly, her father stood in the doorway, looking charming in his red attire. Snow stood and blushed as her husband planted a kiss on her cheek. Their daughter stood and the family joined in a hug before Charming pulled Emma away.

"You look beautiful Em," her father smiled at her, crushing her to his chest. Snow giggled as a tear fell down Charming's cheek, and she wiped it away before Emma could see. Charming could not believe that the night was finally here. Emma's first ball. He could still remember the first time she took a step, or the first words that came from her mouth. It seemed as if those were long ago as Emma smiled at her parents before beginning to leave the room.

Graham appeared in the doorway, looking handsome in his formal wear. He smiled at Emma and extended his arm, laughing as he pulled her by the hand to him. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Graham turned to Emma's parents and smiled to them.

"Nice to see you mister and miss…Charming?" Graham looked down confused as Snow and Charming let out hearty laughs. James crossed the room and shook Graham's hand up and down.

"Please call us Snow and James. I have too many people in my life calling me that," he turned to wink at Snow, who came to stand at her husband's side. She too took Graham's hand, and he kissed it as she curtsied. Emma groaned from the doorway, pretending to be impatient. In reality, she could not have been happier as her parents and her date talked. Graham looked nervously to Emma, fear flashing across his eyes at the grandeur of the event. Emma took his hand and finally led them from the room, Snow and Charming trailing behind as they finally joined all their guests in the grande ballroom.

The crowd turned to look at the princess make her way down the staircase, Graham never letting go of her hand. Applause erupted as Snow and Charming finally joined them, and space was cleared for dancing. The musicians took to their instruments, playing a slow paced dance number. Emma blushed deeply as she took Graham's hand, remembering she was a terrible dancer. Graham noticed her discomfort and lifted her onto his feet, taking her hand and making their way around the dance floor. Emma rested her head on Graham's shoulder, smiling into his jacket.

"What are you smiling for?" Graham laughed, lifting her off his feet, spinning her around and then bringing her back to him.

"I can't believe we are finally together. After all we've been through, it seemed like it would never come true," Emma stumbled over her words, trying not to let the already forming tears spill from her eyes.

Graham kissed the crown of her head and whispered: "I, I love you." Emma took this opportunity to take her head off his shoulder and bring her lips to his. As they spun around the dance floor Graham and Emma held tighter onto one another, not wanting to let go.

A new song played, and more couples began to make their way onto the dance floor. Snow and Charming twirled expertly around the room, dodging other couples who were less sure footed. Graham laughed as Emma rolled her eyes at her parents. They made their way off the dance floor and sat on the staircase. Emma let her dress pile around her, and she laughed as Graham attempted to "find" her under the grand ball gown.

"Come on, let's go somewhere," Graham pulled her to her feet, and Emma breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to leave the stuffy room. The couple made their way through the courtyard laughing as they pretended to run from the party. Graham plucked a rose from a nearby bush, and bowed deeply, extending it to Emma.

"M'lady," Graham spoke,waving the rose at Emma. She laughed and took it, inhaling the sweet scent. Suddenly throwing the flower to the side, Emma leapt up and kissed Graham, letting her lips linger before picking up her dress and running across the courtyard. Graham stared confusedly after her, looking down at the rose on the grass.

"Find me if you can," Emma threw over her shoulder, laughing as she perched behind a statue. Graham hid his face in his hands and began playing the game they were now all too familiar with. "1,2,3…" When he reached thirty, Graham began to make his way around the courtyard. He ducked under bushes and around trees, but Emma was nowhere to be found.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you Princess. I'm a skilled hunter!" Graham joked, walking around the courtyard.

Emma watched from a safe distance behind the statue, thinking about everything they had been through over the last two years. Graham had settled into a cabin close by in the village, unbeknownst to his father. He visited Emma regularly, and she smiled as she thought of their first official date.

* * *

_They had sat in the clearing of the forest_, _gazing over at the log they had become used to. Emma rested her head on Graham's stomach, giggling as he breathed in and out, gazing up as the sunshine tickled her face. Stomachs full of delicious food from a picnic, Graham and Emma continued to lie there for what felt like hours. Emma reached up and played with Graham's hair as he let his hand graze lazily up and down her arm. They finally stood as the sun began to set, walking over to a nearby pond. Sitting atop the tallest rock, they watched the sun sink below the horizon. Graham wrapped his arm around Emma, pulling her closer. The stars finally made an appearance, and Emma and Graham lay beneath them, laughing as they pretended to know constellations. Their fingers intertwined as a wolf howled to the lone moon in the distance, making Graham tear up. Emma wiped away his tear and Graham planted a kiss on her lips before lying back down. Finally standing, the couple returned to the castle. Graham warily looked at the door, not wanting the Charmings to know that he was there. Emma turned him to face her, this time pressing her own kiss to his lips before smiling and stepping inside. Graham smiled and turned to leave for his cabin, never turning around until the castle was out of sight._

* * *

Graham heard Emma sigh wistfully, behind her hiding place. He reached out and grabbed her arm, laughing as she screamed. Her scream quickly turned to laughter, and he took this as an excuse to steal a kiss. Emma took his hand as he began to lead her back to the ballroom, wanting to finish their last dance. Snow was sitting on the staircase looking distraught as Charming comforted her. She nearly let out a scream when she finally saw Emma, bringing her into a crushing embrace.

"Where have you been?" Snow breathed out angrily, but continued to hug Emma happily.

"Graham and I were just out in the courtyard," Emma answered, finally pulling away from Snow and looking down at her feet. Charming glared at Graham before asking:

"Doing what, if I may ask?" Graham looked down at his feet, still holding onto Emma's hand.

"Well, we were just, um, playing hide and seek?" Graham stuttered out in front of Charming, who broke from his angry position to pat Graham on the back and laugh. Graham breathed an audible sigh of relief, smiling at the king and queen before leading Emma back out onto the dance floor. They danced around once again, as the musicians played another slow moving song. Emma and Graham stared deeply into the other's eyes, jokingly sneaking kisses between twirls. Snow laughed and prodded Charming, who looked over at the couple as well.

"Remember when we used to do that?" Snow asked, seeming somewhat sorrowful of what may have changed. Charming took this as an opportunity to pull his wife onto the dance floor, as Snow stared at him with confusion. They danced slowly around the floor, and Charming pressed a kiss to Snow's lips as she smiled.

"I do, and that will never change," Charming whispered to her, planting a kiss on the top of her head as they continue to dance. Snow smiled at her husband's charming ways.

Emma looked over to her parents, hoping she would someday have a love like that. As she looked back to Graham, she smiled because she was sure she had found it. Graham spun Emma around again, laughing as she came out of it rather dizzy. Emma rested her head against his shoulder once again, never wanting to leave his embrace. Suddenly, a finger tapped Graham's shoulder and Emma turned around. Charming stood smiling at her as he extended his hand towards Emma's.

"May I have this dance? If you don't mind Graham," Graham nodded his head smiling at the pair before making his way back over to the edge of the crowd. The dance floor was practically clear as Emma and Charming finally began their first father daughter dance. Emma looked down embarrassed, but Charming pulled her onto his feet. She smiled up at him and held out her hand in the typical waltz fashion.

"You're growing up way too fast for me," Charming said as he and Emma spun around, gesturing to how tall she was. Emma laughed and rested her head just under her father's chin, smiling at the warmth and love that radiated from him.

"Just promise me something though," Charming said seriously, gazing down at her. Emma looked up at him curiously, nodding.

"You'll never let me or your mother go. No matter how far away you may live, you'll always visit. You'll always come find us" Emma felt tears in her eyes as she nodded up to her father. He looked down into her eyes, blue meeting blue as tears spilt from both. Emma embarrassingly wiped tears from her eyes, smiling as she felt her father's thumb brushed the rest away.

"I promise," Emma whispered, not letting go of her father's hand. They twirled around the dance floor for what seemed like hours, each finding solace in the other's embrace. The song ended, but neither father nor daughter let go of the other's hand as they exited the dance floor. They both shared a laugh at Graham and Snow attempting to dance together, making their way back over to the pair.

Graham took Emma by the hand before leading her up the grande staircase. He walked down a hallway before they were both standing on Emma's balcony, looking out at the starry sky and the lake below them. Emma laid her head on Graham's shoulders as they looked out on the water.

As their fingers intertwined together, Graham felt something he thought he would never feel again. With Emma standing beside him, their fingers intertwined, the faintest smile crossed his lips. He was home.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, with a few snowing moments along with gremma thrown in there. I will try my best to have the next chapter up soon, but school is about to get crazy since we're almost on Christmas break. Reviews would be much appreciated, thanks!**


	9. Everything

**Chapter 9-Everything**

**A/N: I could tell you countless times how sorry I am for not updating, but truthfully it was basically just me being super busy. So again I am so SO sorry and I hope this chapter makes it up to everyone reading. Let's just say things are about to be kicked up a notch!**

** I would also like to dedicate this to: adventuresinstorybrooke because she not only helped me with the direction the story is about to go, but also little ideas that I needed. Thank you so much! **

**As always, thank you to whoever has read this story from the beginning or is just reading it now. It means a lot to me. Enjoy!**

**Emma and Graham, aged 18 years old**

* * *

Emma stood out on her balcony, the moonlight wrapping itself around her as she rocked back and forth on her heels. The stars twinkled and danced across her vision of the dark night sky. It had been only a few days since Emma had last seen Graham but it felt like years. She remembered the first time they had watched stars, when they were only kids. A slow, sure smile broke out over Emma's face as she thought of how much their relationship had changed since that time. She was more sure every day that he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

A low whistle caught Emma's attention; turning her head away from the stars and towards the bottom of the castle. Graham revealed himself from behind some trees and began to make his way towards the base of the castle. Emma laughed quietly, whipping her head around to make sure her parents were nowhere near her room. She called down to him in a whispered tone: "Graham! What are you doing here?"

"I had to…come see you," Graham answered as he began to climb the ivy that hung on the wall near Emma's balcony. The climb was a slow one, and Emma watched with unwavering happiness as he was almost to the balcony.

Finally, Graham sat on the edge of the banister; staring into Emma's eyes. He stood and cupped her face in his hands, leaning down slowly. Emma felt her mouth break into a smile just before Graham finally pressed his lips to hers. Hungry for more, Emma lunged onto her tiptoes and tangled her fingers in Graham's hair, deepening the kiss. Walking backwards, the couple finally hit the side of the bed. Graham, wanting to savor the moment, took his time to take off Emma's blouse. Emma grew impatient as his fingers danced across her skin, smiling into her skin as he gazed up at her eyes. He lifted his arms above his head slowly, as Emma lifted his shirt above his head and threw it to the ground. Simply enjoying the moment, they gazed into each other's eyes as Graham picked Emma up around the waist. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, as she got lost in his kisses. Her back finally hit the mattress as Graham stopped, stunned by her beauty. She grew concerned of his gaze, glancing up to meet his eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he answered, smiling at her. Emma brought her lips to his in a kiss that told him she was ready for what was to come. He broke the kiss and looked up at her for one last time. "Are you ready?" he asked, sounding both sure and unsure of himself. Emma nodded and they finally took the leap into the unknown. They were together, truly together, and throughout the night they finally discovered what true love meant.

* * *

In the coming weeks, Emma had become increasingly nauseous, often throwing up repeatedly for hours on end. Graham was growing concerned, and as he rubbed her back and held her hair back one day, decided to finally consult a doctor. Emma lay on her bed, as Graham held her hand and pushed back her hair. Doc walked in, pushing his wire trim glasses farther up his nose as he approached the bedside.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions Emma" Doc partially whispered as Emma looked over worriedly at Graham.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Emma hesitated when answering the question. She already had fears she may know the answer, whether it be some sort of illness she had gotten she wasn't sure.

"I have been throwing up and getting fevers lately. I don't know what's been happening but I've never felt like this. Sometimes I have these intense pains in my stomach too," Emma squeezed Graham's hand as she spoke. Doc nodded slowly and pressed a hand to her stomach, partially fearing his guesses.

"Have you two, umm, done anything in terms of the bedroom lately?" Doc asked, glancing down awkwardly. Emma tried to stop her face from breaking out into a mad blush, but a deep red coated her cheeks. Graham cleared his throat and nodded, trying to stay strong for them both. Doc asked his next question with much more worry in his voice: "When was your last period supposed to be?"

Emma pondered the question and fear rocked through her when she realized the answer. "Yesterday I think, yesterday," Emma repeated, looking down at her stomach in confusion.

"We may need a fairy for this," Doc stood and walked out onto the balcony. A few minutes later, he finally emerged with a fairy whose wings matched the deep blue of Emma's eyes. The blue fairy smiled at Emma before pressing a hand to her stomach, blue smoke coming from her hand and coating her stomach. Emma glanced down with wide eyes towards the smoke as it began to glow ever so slightly and then fade away. The blue fairy nodded slowly before taking Emma's other hand.

"Emma, you may have a hard time hearing this. Please don't worry, but… you are with child," the blue fairy murmured, squeezing Emma's hand. Tears fell fast from Emma's eyes, from both worry and fear, but a hint of happiness. She was much too young to have a child yes, but she could not imagine having a child with anyone other then Graham. She clutched to his shirt as he stood up and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, tears spilling from his eyes and wetting her hair.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to be here for you…every step of the way, I promise," Graham whispered into her hair, causing Emma to smile for the first time that day.

The blue fairy let the news sink in before speaking again.

"There's more," the blue fairy spoke with conviction. "This child has a hard future ahead of them. They will face challenges from evil but will overcome if you aid them, and believe in them. Only once they have overcome this challenge will they be able to finally declare themselves to be royalty after you."

Emma nodded for what felt like the hundredth time, worried at what was to come for their child. And for their child in general. Graham of course would be a wonderful father but Emma was concerned at her in motherhood. She was of course patient and kind but was it enough to care for a child? Millions of questions flooded her mind as she stood almost robotically to walk the fairy and Doc to the door, thanking them for their help.

When they were finally alone, Graham crossed the room wrapping his arms around Emma. She reached up to hold onto his arms as he rested his head on top of hers. They stayed silent for several minutes before both came to the realization at what they had to do.

They had to tell Snow and Charming the truth. They had to tell them that Emma was pregnant.

* * *

Making her way down the staircase, Emma shut her eyes and silently prayed that her mother would forgive her. And that her father would not tear Graham to shreds. Snow and Charming sat at the kitchen table, next to each other as they read various books. Charming was intently studying battle plans, as well as Snow's beautiful hair that was sticking up in ten different directions. Her mother sipped tea but was interrupted by Graham and Emma walking into the room. She stood and crossed the small space to them, crushing them in a hug.

"Emma honey where were you? And Graham, so good to see you again," Snow stood, holding Emma's hands as she stared between the couple. Graham smiled at her but shot a nervous look at Emma before tilting his head towards the table.

"Mom, we need to talk. But you should probably sit down first," Snow cast them a confused look but sat next to Charming as Graham and Emma sat across from them. Charming held Snow's hand as they both stared at Graham and Emma. Graham gave Emma a reassuring smile before she began to speak.

"Mom, Dad, I love you. I have made some choices that are my own, but choices always have consequences. Consequences that are uh not good. And I wanted to tell you in person. With your help I think I can do this but I am scared. I'm, I'm, I'm pregnant," Emma gulped down her nerves, but they still clawed at her. It took a moment for everyone to react.

Snow's mouth dropped open and she put a hand to it, a sob coming out. Charming on the other hand, turned from purple to red in a few seconds. He reached for Graham and quickly pulled him out of his chair, holding him up by the collar. Graham looked terrified as he clutched at his hands.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THIS?" Charming yelled, shaking Graham slightly and breathing heavily. Snow came to his side quickly and though she looked angry, tried to get her husband to calm down.

"Charming, honey we should really listen to what they have to say first," Snow talked in a level voice and Charming began to set Graham down. Emma was now standing at Graham's side, clutching onto him for dear life.

"Dad, it's not Graham's fault. It's none of our faults. And we already know we are going to stay together for a long, long time. I need your help because I don't…know what to do," Emma whimpered and finally began to sob, tears falling fast down her face. Snow threw her arms around her daughter and whispered quietly to her. Emma clutched onto her mother as if she were her anchor keeping her level in this storm of confusion. Charming picked Graham up again and pushed him against a nearby pillar with some force.

"IF YOU EVER LEAVE MY DAUGHTER SO HELP ME, I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO," Charming finally set Graham down for the last time and he breathed normally again before he spoke.

"King James, sir, I am sorry to you and your wife but not to having a child with Emma. She is my one true love I promise you. She and I will raise this child but we will need your support. I will always try my best to do the right thing for your daughter and for our new family," Graham went to stand beside the chair that Snow and Emma were sitting on. He squeezed Emma's shoulder and Emma looked up at him, holding out a hand to his and leaning into him. Charming looked on, and though he was still furious, he saw something. He saw the same light in Emma's eyes that he always saw in Snow's whenever she looked at him or Emma. He saw the love they clearly shared reflected in their eyes as they stared at each other in reassurance. Graham knelt at Emma's side and stroked her hair from her eyes as he rubbed her back in reassurance. Snow looked over to Charming and gave him a stern look, followed by a smile before mouthing the words: "I love you." Charming mouthed the same words back as he crossed the room back to Snow. They held hands before leaving the younger couple alone.

The couple entered the empty ballroom next to the kitchen and Snow was stunned when she looked into Charming's face and saw a smile. He shook his head, turning to his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so scared for her Charming. Our baby girl has grown up and she can't handle a child all by herself, I don't know how to help her. We can only do so much," Snow cried into Charming's jacket and he hugged her close, being careful not to cry himself.

"We have raised our girl right Snow. I saw the light in Graham's eyes, and he is truthful, he will always look after them. And I have seen that boy change into an amazing man who has gone through so much. They will be amazing parents, we just need to aid them to see it and become it," Charming held onto his wife by the shoulders but reached down to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. She nodded at him and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his.

They left the ballroom and slowly made their way towards Graham and Emma. Charming advanced in front of Snow and held out his hand to Graham's shoulder. He instinctively flinched but relaxed when he saw Charming's comforting glance.

"Graham, I am sorry that I got angry with you. I was proven wrong by you and Emma, I am just worried for her. But I now know, looking at you, what an amazing man you have grown to be and what a wonderful father you will be as well. Family is everything, and with you and Emma, I know you will have an amazing one. Snow and I are ready to help you and Emma in any way we can." Graham surprised everyone as he hugged Charming tightly. He had grown up with only Charming to guide him as his father, and knowing now he had someone to believe in him as a father was one of the best feelings he had ever felt.

Emma stood and Graham took both of her hands in his as Snow and Charming looked on, her head on his shoulder smiling at her daughter and Graham.

"We're going to have a child," Emma whispered to Graham, and he kissed her with more love then he ever had before. Snow and Charming looked on in happiness when Snow suddenly remembered something. She drew the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Graham.

"This necklace was spelled by a gypsy to predict what your child would be. Charming's mother gave it to me, and now I am giving it to you," Emma nodded with tears in her eyes at her mother. Graham held the compass over Emma's outstretched palm. Ever so slightly, the compass began to swing…east to west. Graham smiled over at Emma, not understanding.

"What's it say it's going to be? I have no idea what direction means what," Graham spoke and Emma grabbed his hand, smiling through tears.

"It's a surprise," Emma answered, and Graham pulled her to him as their lips met again. Graham and Emma, with each other to help, would start a family and as they kissed yet again, Graham knew that Emma was the only one who would ever hold his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Graham's father strode angrily across his cottage, throwing his hands against the wall in anger. Not only was his wife now gone, but his son as well. He was about to throw his dinner plate to the ground when he heard movement behind him. Whirling around, he was met with a cold, hard stare. The woman he had contacted moved elegantly towards him in a long, silk red dress. Her eyes bore the look of a hunter going in for the kill, and she circled around him as he set down the plate.

"I do believe you summoned me," the woman spoke in a cruel voice, running a hand down the old wooden table. Tristin cleared his throat and found his voice again.

"I want my son back. He ran away while I was angry and on a drinking binge. That no good son of a-" the woman silenced him as she raised her hand. Walking around the table, she looked into his glass and saw a deep red. She smelt the alcohol on him from where she stood and pursed her lips at the fact nothing had changed.

"I can make this happen, but you do have to promise never to bother me again. And a curse may need to be enacted on your boy rendering him," the woman chose her words carefully, "incapable of remembering certain events. If that is alright, my work here is done." The woman turned on the spot and walked towards the old wooden door. Tristin's angry look grew fiercer as he spit out his last request.

"Whom should I call for if the effects of this curse are less then wanted?"

The woman opened the door, walking slightly before turning on her heel while a slow smile coated her face.

"Most call me the Evil Queen, but I prefer…" she turned her back to him then and uttered a single word. "Regina."


	10. Past, Present and Future

**Chapter 10- Past, Present and Future**

**Sorry about the super late delay on this chapter. I don't have a great excuse besides life basically happened, and I've just had tons on my plate. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews are appreciated. (Please see more author's note below to get the lowdown)**

* * *

Emma groaned as she heaved more of her dinner into the toilet. It had only been three months, but the morning sickness showed no signs of leaving. Hair limp and curls dragging, she slumped against the side of the elegant bathtub, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was amazed at how something so little could cause her so much pain, yet so much joy. Graham stood in the doorway, leaning down to bring his hand to Emma's chin and lifted it.

"I'm right here. It's okay," Graham whispered, bringing her head to his shoulder as she sobbed. Emma clutched to his hair letting her tears fall into his shirt. She withdrew her face from his shirt as she turned to the toilet again. Graham slipped out of the room and knocked on her parents' door quietly. Charming threw the door open and looked around with wide eyes.

"What happened? Where's Emma?" Charming leapt to his sword, sprinting to the bathroom down the hall. Snow cast a worried look at Graham before following her husband. Snow and Graham stopped at the doorway as they observed father and daughter. Emma continued to sit at the toilet as her father rubbed small circles on her back, pausing before finally standing up and patting Graham on the shoulder before he and Snow began to leave. Snow stopped herself, staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes before being led from the room by her husband.

Graham sat beside Emma and took her hand. Emma lifted her heavy head, the bout of nausea finally having left.

"We can get through this, I promise," Graham smiled at her before leading her out of the bathroom by the hand.

"What, where are we going?" Emma laughed as Graham continued to pull her down the stairs, stopping at the door of the castle.

"You'll see," Graham answered, pulling her to him and planting a kiss on her lips before leading her down the familiar forest path. Sunlight streamed down through the trees, and a smile coated Emma's face. It was in the forest that Emma felt truly safe. At home. With Graham by her side she felt nothing could harm her from the harsh reality she now saw herself in.

Though she was happy to be having a child, yes, it weighed heavily on her, both figuratively and literally. She had always been the child who had thought nothing could go wrong, she could conquer the world. But that past had been a time when castles were rocks or pebbles and a stick was a sword. The past had been a time when she could be anything she wanted and her future had not been set by things she had no idea about. The reality she now found herself in was not one of elegant beauty as she wanted to think. Pushing these thoughts from her mind, she smiled over at Graham again as he led her towards a path she had walked many times when she needed to think. The old troll bridge stood before them, colorless gray against the vivid forest landscape.

Emma laughed as she ran ahead, whipping her hair around, blonde curls dancing in the breeze. The trolls had long since abandoned the bridge (whether it was due to the fact they had gotten beaten by a woman, her own mother, or for gold she had no idea), but Emma was happy all the same to revel in the silence that was the forest around her and Graham.

"What are you thinking?" Graham asked, lacing his fingers with hers. Emma simply smiled as she felt his lips press to her temple, a loving gesture that she appreciated.

"You know, this is where my mom met my dad," Emma practically whispered gazing around at the bridge. She smiled, almost being able to see her parents meeting. Her mother attempting to mask her feelings but only realizing them after saving her father's life, and her father smiling while unrevealing of his feelings either. As they walked away in Emma's imagination, she was brought back by a poke on one of her shoulders. Graham held branches from a nearby tree in both hands poking Emma in the back. She smiled mischievously and took the branch quickly whirling it around so as to poke Graham in the neck.

"Scared you're going to get beaten by a woman? A pregnant woman?" Emma asked, poking her branch further into Graham's neck. Graham simply gave her a charming smirk; hair falling into his eyes before turning his branch in his hand once.

"It is so on!" Graham yelled and quickly began to attack. Emma however, had been taught by one of the best sword fighters in the realm…. Her mother. Though her father liked to think he bested his wife, in reality her mother was the better of the two. Emma had clearly gotten those traits from her mother as she easily dodged Graham's lunges, being careful not to move too much as to disturb the baby. Moving further into the woods, the sword fight wore on, branch hitting branch as Graham tirelessly attempted to somehow poke Emma in a way that would signal defeat for her. Emma laughed, spinning around and lunging at Graham but just missing as he bent over, sweat pouring down his face.

"If this is your best, I think I may have to teach our daughter how to sword fight," Emma yelled over her shoulder, jogging slightly away from Graham and deeper still into woods. Graham stood stock still. Had he heard right? The faint chirping of birds and the breeze picking up barely registered as Graham continued to stand rooted to the spot. Emma finally stopped jogging and turned back to look at her lover, a confused look sprawled across his face. She walked quickly back over to him as she took his hand his eyes began to well with tears.

"What did I sa- oh," Emma felt tears of her own coming on and silently cursed herself. Why had she told him now? Why not when she was good and ready, in an intimate moment or with her mother and father by her side? Words were just another thing that did not come easily to Emma. She had now just revealed a secret she had wished to keep from Graham and wanted to tell him when she was ready. The words already having slipped from her mouth; she landed dejected on the forest floor, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Graham kneeled in front of Emma, his eyes glassy with threatening tears.

"Emma, don't even think to blame yourself. I know you probably wanted to tell me when the time is right and you are ready but saying it now does not change anything about the words. I couldn't be happier that we're having a daughter," tears finally spilled from Graham's eyes, coating his cheeks. Emma gave a short, choked laugh, smiling through her own tears. Emma brought her lips to Graham's and she could still taste his tears on her lips. She smiled into his lips, glad and both saddened to finally tell Graham the truth about their unborn child.

They walked back to the castle hand in hand. As they entered, Emma smiled at her parents fixing dinner. Snow scolded James as he sampled the turkey but she merely crinkled her nose in laughter, a move that Emma also made often. James looked up and smiled as his daughter and Graham sat down.

"Have an eventful day?" James asked, helping Snow into her chair. Snow elbowed him in the ribs, and both Graham and Emma's faces flushed pink at the implications.

"Yes Dad it was nice. We went to the troll bridge, and I told Graham the story of how you and Mom met," Emma replied, continuing to eat. She cast a glance between both her mother and father and they shared a laugh before launching into their "right" version of the magical tale.

"Did you tell him how I helped your father because he was simply helpless with a sword against those trolls?" Snow giggled, turning to her husband. He laughed but countered with a stare of his own.

"Is that so? That is not how I remember it dear," Charming gazed lovingly into her eyes, but Snow was not so easily convinced. Graham laughed and reached out to intertwine his fingers with Emma's under the table.

"How so?" Snow crossed her arms and defiantly stuck her chin up.

"Well for one thing, I practically bested those trolls. They just outnumbered me is all," Charming continued.

"Seems to me _Charming _that we may have to have a little duel to prove who is superior with a sword, " with this, Snow made a grab for the wooden swords lying near the table. Emma rolled her eyes and groaned before laying her head in her hands. Graham put an arm around Emma's shoulders as he watched Snow and Charming begin a wooden sword duel. Emma tried to repress a yawn, but her eyes began to droop as she continued to watch her parents.

Graham finally picked Emma up in a cradled position and lifted her towards her bedroom. They finally reached her bed; Graham tried to leave silently but Emma reached out and grabbed his hand, silently asking him to stay. He gave her a warm smile before lying beside her, smiling again as she lay against his chest. Just as he was about to shut his eyes, Graham heard movement near the door. His eyes darted about the room, looking for a source of the noise, but finding nothing, he began to fall asleep again until his eyes fell upon a mouse. As he was about to shoo it away, it evaporated into a plume of black smoke. Graham opened his mouth to yell but the seeming witch shut his mouth with a hand.

Her brown eyes bore a deep darkness Graham had never seen before. The woman spoke in a hostile, whispered tone: "You will forget everything about this girl and her family. You will be your father's son as he deserves and you will never disobey him, understood?" Suddenly another flash of smoke burst from Regina's hands and the light in Graham's eyes also began to fade and his eyes darkened. With a final burst of magic, Regina and Graham disappeared from the room, leaving behind only a faint breeze.

Emma woke quickly, the breeze coating her face as she reached for Graham. Her hand hit the sheets and she shot up in confusion. Whirling her head around the room, Emma immediately assumed the worst. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes she began to yell. "Graham? Graham? GRAHAM?" she screamed into the darkness, sobbing into the blankets. Charming and Snow burst through the door-finding Emma with her head bowed. When she lifted it, her tear tracks could be seen from across the room. Snow ran to her daughter and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Charming rubbed small circles on Emma's back before looking down at a piece of paper on the ground in confusion. Snow turned to look at her husband with questioning eyes before he finally read aloud.

_Emma,_

_Hopefully finding people runs in the family, or you will never see Graham again. Snow and Charming, perhaps you can help your daughter to do what you are so good at. Good luck in your journey though you will never be able to find him._

_Regina _

Emma repressed her final sob, eyes alight now with anger. She took the note as her parents continued to console her; but her thoughts were only on Graham.

She would find him. Or would they never get to be a family?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I apologize a million times over for the delay of this chapter. I have been thinking though, I might update again once I have the next few chapters written. I have plans for them, and if I write them all and then publish every week or so, it may be more fair to you as the readers. Let me know if you agree or disagree with this. Reviews are welcome, and thank you for keeping up with this!**


End file.
